degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5483266-20150514074245
Currently catching up on Bates Motel, and oh my god, Normero have completely stolen my heart. They are the ultimate slow-burn pairing on this show, having evolved from enemies to tentative partners to friends and now, after reaching a greater understanding of each other, to confidants who trust one another with their life. Norma, for all her neurotic tendencies and emotional instability, brings out Romero's tender, protective and nurturing side that he otherwise conceals with a stoic exterior while he, ever the noble rogue, keeps her grounded amongst the chaos that permeates her existence. Unlike every other male authority figure in Norma's life, he has never abused nor exploited her, but rather treats her with compassion and sincerity, going so far as to risk his own life to protect her children in the seedy underbelly of White Pine Bay, a town that runs on drug money, corruption, and sex trafficking. As an officer of the law, Alex Romero is morally and professionally obligated to maintain social order and uphold justice, yet he is willing to compromise the ideals of his duty and abandon his personal morals if it means ensuring Norma and her family's welfare. Despite his initial misconceptions, Romero has come to respect Norma and see her for who she is: a fragile, recovering victim of tragic and abysmal circumstance struggling to bury her past by forging a decent present in a terrible town, who keeps her loved ones close to the point of smothering them out of fear of letting them go into the vast unknown, and leaving her behind. Yet Romero also acknowledges Norma's innate strength and insurmountable courage, qualities that touch his heart and unwittingly bind her to himself. He never ceases to give Norma the benefit of the doubt whenever trouble occurs, his sympathy to her tribulations rendering him the quintessential foil to Norma's character. Romero's mere presence ultimately coaxes Norma to shed her inhibitions around him, as she knows that he will listen and soothe her in times of need, while she is the antidote to the loneliness he feels amid the isolation of his profession. They give each other a reason to smile and are tangible reminders of their humanity in a world that so often seeks to destroy it. Over the course of three years, they have developed a companionship built on mutual affection, support, and organic growth. They take care of each other, mending both their physical and psychological wounds whenever they are together. Every interaction they share, no matter how chaste, conveys the depth of the blossoming feelings that, over time, have consumed them. Normero's relationship has become a crucial part in their respective healing processes, and when the time comes for their desire and deeply rooted love for each other to finally manifest, it will be explosive. PS. To give you all a better sense of Normero's dynamic, they're basically an AU version of Caryl. Right down to the fact that they've only ever hugged and still haven't yet kissed each other, lmao.